


everyone is screaming

by karlark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Texting, i hate thi s, this is literally the dumbest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/pseuds/karlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crispy ham: hey</p><p>crispy ham: how do u get rid of egg smell </p><p>crispy ham: please help</p><p>crispy ham: yolk is dripping. people are screaming.. </p><p>crispy ham: nobody is safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone is screaming

**Author's Note:**

> crispy ham: alex  
> jack of all trades: john  
> elizbian: eliza  
> gillette: lafayette  
> cocktail: peggy  
> dearest angelica: angelica  
> zero2hero: hercules

**crispy ham:** hey

 **crispy ham:** how do u get rid of egg smell 

**crispy ham:** please help

 **crispy ham:** yolk is dripping. people are screaming.. 

**crispy ham:** nobody is safe

 **crispy ham:** where the fuck is everyoen

 **jack of all trades:** its 5 in th morn what do u expect

 **elizbian:** why are you making eggs at five in the morning????

 **jack of all trades:** wait yeah what the fukc

 **gillette:** how do u say

 **gillette:** go the fuck 2 sleep

 **cocktail:** rt rt rt 

**crispy ham:** ok but

 **crispy ham:** egg

 **crispy ham:** why didnt any1 fuckign tell me u cant microwave an egg

 **cocktail:** ARE U DDUMB

 **dearest angelica:** aight

 **dearest angelica:** everyone shut the fuck up

 **crispy ham:** angelica help

 **zero2hero:** someone help the poor boy

 **crispy ham:** shut ur mouhth

 **cocktail:** mouhth

 **crispy ham:** ddumb

 **cocktail:** go fuck urself

 **dearest angelica:** peggy!!

 **elizbian:** angel chill

 **cocktail:** thank u eliza

 **jack of all trades:** wtf just happend

 **gillette:** i dont kno

 **gillette:** and i dont care

 **gillette:** what i do care about

 **gillette:** is thatits 5 in the am and

 **gillette:** 1) u fuckers woke me up

 **gillette:** 2) why tf was alexander up @ this time

 **zero2hero:** is there a 3

 **zero2hero:** what r we waiting for

 **zero2hero:** where did everyone go

 **elizbian:** .......

 **cocktail:**............................ slime man

 **jack of all trades:** lmao good one

 **cocktail:** (;

 **crispy ham:** THIS HASN THELPED AT ALL

 **crispy ham:** MY HOUSE SMELSL LIKE ASS

 **crispy ham:** I HAT ALL OFU

 **crispy ham:** *HATE

 **dearest angelica:** shut up???

 **zero2hero:** hat

 **cocktail:** hat

 **elizbian:** hat

 **gillette:** hat

 **jack of all trades:** hat

**crispy ham has left the chat**

**gillette:** the evil is defeated

 **gillette:** bonne nuit im going back 2 sleep

 **zero2hero:** its basically the morning

 **zero2hero:** the sun is coming out

 **gillette:** u shut ur mouth if u want to see the sun again

 **jack of all trades:** FUCKIGN GOT EM

 **zero2hero:** unfollowed, blocked, reported,,

 **cocktail:** ofgm

 **cocktail:** yes 911 ive just witnessed a fucking murder 

**elizbian:** omg...

 **dearest angelica:** im literlaly?? crying? 

**jack of all trades:** i cant believe i just witnessed that...

 **jack of all trades:** with my own Two Eyes...

 **zero2hero:** pls bring alex back in so im not the one being dragged anymroe

**jack of all trades added crispy ham to the conversation.**

**crispy ham:** yeah thanks

 **crispy ham:** so

 **crispy ham:** about the egg

 **cocktail:** jfc kick him out again

**Author's Note:**

> it's 6 in the morning and i dont know why but i spent like an hour writing this and its awful. i hate this. why did i do this
> 
> i might do more if people ask. probably


End file.
